


My Roommate

by xXOreosXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Niall Horan, Bottom Harry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXOreosXx/pseuds/xXOreosXx
Summary: He's obsessed with me, I know. I can tell that he loves me, even if he makes me cry every night. I can feel his love with every push and pull that he gives. But I can't leave. He's my lover and my roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please spare me of it's bad

The loud music fills my ears, as I feel drunken and sweaty bodies press against mine on the dance floor. I can't see niall over the sea of people, but I feel him not too far away from me. He probably can't see me either and is pushing through everyone to get to me.

I stand here frozen to the floor, staring at everyone dancing as I feel a hand pulling my arm roughly, pulling me away from the people. Knowing that it's niall, I take a big gulp as he walks to the lounge where liam, zayn, and louis are drinking their beers. "We'll be right back, we gotta go to the bathroom." He says. The three of them nod their heads. Not really caring what we'll be doing.

Niall pulls down the hall into the bathroom, and pushes me into one of the stalls. The smell of pee and throw up fills my nose, making me cringe a little. I'm not really a party person. I usually like to read in my room or watch reruns of my favorite TV shows. That's what niall usually allows me to do when he's out. But today we decided to go out with our friends before we go traveling everywhere again. Because that's what we usually do, along with zayn, louis, and liam.

We travel around the country, staying there for a few weeks, and then on the day before we leave, we go out. Either to eat or to a club.

"Why would you allow those sloppy bitches to dance on you like that?" He asks me, his breath smelling like whiskey and cigarettes. But I can hear the anger in his voice and that frightens me.

He grabs hold of my face and forces me to look at him as he squishes my cheeks. "You know how much I hate it when people do that. They don't know that you belong to me." He begins to slopily kiss down my neck.

Oh no...not again.

I shakily put my hands on his chest, trying so hard to push him off. But he won't budge. "P-Please, Niall...n-not now." I beg him, my voice barely loud enough for me to hear it. I feel his hand run over my crotch, while his other is trying to unbutton my shirt. I know I'm not stronger than him. I'm weak compared to him. But I don't want this to happen not now. And not here.

But niall cleary does.

Before niall could get my shirt off, we hear the door open, making both of us jump. Niall opens the stall door before kissing me roughly once more. He pushes me out of the stall and bathroom. And whispers in my ear.

"When we get to the hotel...you're mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little graphic so I warn you if you're sensitive to this type of stuff, I suggest you don't read it

After saying our goodbyes to liam, zayn, and louis, niall opens our shared hotel door and pushes me inside the room, causing me to fall on to the ground. "Get on the bed." He commands. I pick myself from off the floor and walk to the bed. I guess I was walking too slow for his liking considering that he pushed me onto the bed.

"Strip!" He orders as he takes off his shirt. I unbutton my shirt and take it off, along with my pants and underwear. Niall does the same before getting on the bed. He rubs his hands up and down my thighs as he looks at me up and down. "I can't wait to destroy you." His words spitting out with no regrets. He hovers over me and begins to kiss down my neck. This time, I didn't protest. That'll only make him angrier.

I close my eyes tightly, as he begins to squeeze himself inside me. I gasp at the burning sensation as tears form in my eyes. I should be used to the fact that he never preps me anymore but I'm not. It still feels like my first time, except less good. I don't feel any pleasure, only he does. But that's enough for me.

If he's happy, I'm fine.

He starts to thrust hard, grunting with every thrust. His eyes are closed as I see pleasure rise inside him. He grabs hold of my hips, as he thrusts harder and harder, his finger nails digging inside my skin.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Niall groans out. "You like that? You little hoe!" The pain is so overwhelming, I can't even take it anymore

Tears start streaming down my face. "Hey!" I hear niall shout. "What the hell are you crying for?!" He slaps me across my face, ordering me to stop crying. But I can't. It's like I can't control my tears sometimes.

He finally releases in me. Deep inside me. Moaning as he does it. He then lays next to me, pulling me close to his sweaty body. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. I start to cry even more.

Dirty... so freaking dirty. I just feel so dirty right now..


End file.
